Corners of the Void
by MysticJaden
Summary: Harry Potter survived the war but fell into a depressive existence. His only real purpose is in a special squad he put together to stop crimes. Meanwhile something sinister is beginning in London which baffles Harry, Ron and his team. Something not of this world.


As I walked over, I nodded to Ron who pulled out another long cigarette from his pocket and lit it with wandless magic. He took a huge drag before letting puffs of smoke escape his nose. We didn't talk. We didn't have to.

Didn't even comment on the night. Ron used to. He hated nights, especially nights like this. All murky and oily. It wasn't raining, but the air still felt wet and cold, a feeling which forced itself into our bodies and chilled us to the bone. I understood him of course. Loathed nights like this I did. I kneeled down at the body. Young girl. Can't be older than six. Maybe five. Hard to calculate age when the corpse is in several parts. Routine however helped us out. Four feet, approximately. Four and a half. Tall for her age. I could see her clear blue eyes, wide open. She sees only death now. Poor, cursed little devil. I could make out patches of blonde hair all over the crime scene. Blonde with blue eyes. Little angel. I hope she does meet angels where she's going. I felt my heart beat in rhythm, coldly and efficiently. It didn't even skip a beat when I realised what the victim was. A little, innocent girl dead and I don't even care.

"Thoughts?" Ron asked from above me. I closed my eyes then opened them back again. Now, they were shining unnaturally with a sickly green light. My special eyes. My mothers, to be specific. Not anymore they aren't. After the battle with Voldemort, that little snot Malfoy managed a cheap shot. One of my eyes lost. But that's okay. He lost more. That gave me a sadistically happy grin every time. After it happened, I was brought to Snt Mungo's where the Healers worked full time to regrow my eye. Routine they told me. It was done quickly, but I managed to convince them to give me a few upgrades which they did after I let them see the true depths of my Gringotts account.

Now, both my eyes were like Mad Eye Moody's. Not the giant, retro type he spurted of course. They often scared the hell out of me when I looked into the mirror each morning. Not the shining or the unnaturalness. The fact that it was me who looked back at myself from the reflection.

I saw the patterns of magic around the room. It concentrated around the parts of the body but other than that, I found something quite interesting.

"Them?" Ron asked. I nodded. I sensed that same, sickly and oily presence. I didn't know how to describe it at first. But it was immense. The presence I felt in the leftover residue was just... incomprehensible. Not the magic itself. It was ordinary dark sorcery. But the rites... they felt like someone... or something... was behind them. Like an overlord who watched and controlled the humans like puppets on strings. It scared the shit out of me.

Ron sighed and shook his head, finishing his cigarette. He banished it with only a thought and pulled out a fresh one, lighting it. After a huge drag, he looked at me finally, his blue eyes mirroring the objectivity and cold negativity I myself saw in my gaze far too often.

"This is... unnerving." He admitted.

"Quite." I stood and waved my hand. The body parts and blood disappeared, transported directly to the DMLE offices morgue. There, I was sure that our resident healer was waiting for it to do her job. She better. I swear, if she was on a date on duty again, I'm going to kick her out for good. It would be a shame though. She's the best at her job.

"Hannah's having a roast." Ron said noncommittally. "You coming?"

"Saturday?"

"As always. Bring the vine."

I nodded and Apparated away, not even waiting for his goodbyes. We were like that now. After so many years, we didn't need to use so many words. Which we didn't. It was our fault maybe. Who knows. I didn't really care either way. We were still friends, that was all we needed.

I materialised in my flat. Dark and gloomy it was just how I liked it. It's not that I was emo. I just didn't care how it looked. Hermione once came and designed it for me or at least how a bachelor flat existed in her mind. It was fine. Grey walls, red carpets, glass and metal everywhere. Modern, she told me. Shrugs, I gave her. It was my money anyways.

Hermione. I don't even know when was the last time I've seen her. Maybe that was fine and well. As the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, she had a lot to take care about. It was still a miracle how she got her job. After the war, Dumbledore retired to one of his family's homes in Germany, liquefied his assets and was now happy. As far as I knew. He could have croaked during the years, who knows? Of course, Minerva stepped up as Headmistress and immediately asked the still young and quite inexperienced Hermione to be her successor as Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. I heard she had a hard time there. Students didn't listen to someone who was only a few years older than they were, nor did some of the Professors accept that she got the Deputy job just because Minerva's favouritism. And that is what it was. Both Minerva and Hermione denied it quite energetically and heavily, but nobody believed them. Nor should they. I honestly didn't believe Hermione deserved the title, but that was just me.

I didn't turn the lights on, just waved my hand and the television turned on. I didn't even need a remote nowadays. I just used wandless magic every time for everything. It just became second nature. The small glass coffee table was filled with papers, files and parchments. My notes were scattered all around the room combined with images I tried to draw with a few pens and pencils. I wanted to make an image out of the presence I've felt from the murders but all I could visualise was darkness. Immense, endless and vile darkness.

I sighed and plopped down on the black and red sofa, putting my feet on the table on top of everything. I faintly heard the news on the TV but I wasn't even paying attention. The storm finally started roaring outside my huge window. I felt more like heard the rhythm of the raindrops hitting the glass and I felt my brain get accustomed to the natural music I always thought it was. I loved the rain. I always believed that it gave clarity, washing away the dirt in the streets. That is what I always wanted me and my office to be. Both gentle and cold, strong and just a force of nature nobody could stop. No money, no corruption. Definitely not scum who thought sacrificing children was fun.

Ten. Ten dead little angels. Blood rushed all over my body as I remembered the presence again. Suddenly I was filled with fear. I couldn't understand it. Just... I felt my bones chill, the blood in my veins turning to ice. I shook softly, almost like a tremble. My lips dried and no matter how often I licked them, they could never stay moist. I was sweating yet I could not shake the immense cold I felt overtake me. I tried closing my eyes but it just made it worse.

I felt like I was falling into darkness. Again, I was surrounded by the oily shadow emanating from the very heart of the void. It was not death or destruction. Just... the end. Nothing.

My eyes shot open. I gasped, trying to gulp down the air I didn't know I was holding in. The warmth of my apartment caught up with me and I was no longer shivering. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into my bathroom and tore off any clothes I wore. I jumped under the shower and turned the warm water on. I felt it strike my body and I let out a gasp of relief. It was almost like the hot steam was washing away the tension, the dirty and corrupt feeling I always got when I felt that presence.

It took me twenty minutes to get rid of the essence of the feeling. I dared walk out of my shower and I didn't even bother to towel off. My wandless magic got rid of the moisture on my skin instantly. As I looked around my apartment I knew I couldn't stay. I rarely did. I summoned some clothes from my bedroom. Noncommittal sneakers, jeans and a hoodie for the rain. I didn't even use the water repellent charm; my magic already did the work for me. I clothed and left the flat, not even wanting to linger in the silent darkness any more.

As I walked the streets of London I was again reminded of how lonely I truly was. Hermione and Ron worked a lot just trying to fight against these feelings I had but it was no use. It crept up on my spine every time I was not at work.

I felt the raindrops smash against the top of my hood, but I just shrugged it off. During my time in the DMLE I have seen such horrors normal people have committed, I just didn't care about little things like nature anymore. I found that I was not caring about anything anymore. Many times I just walked by muggings I could have stopped with a wave of my hand. Accidents where I could have saved the lives of victims with a potion. But I honestly did not care. It was not my place. Not anymore. I have sacrificed enough for the world. I have given up enough.

I noticed the bar from across the street. Whores were stationed in front of it strategically for the young and rich who lived around here to notice. All dirty and in torn clothes, I could see beautiful girls under all that corruption and trash. Some even stared at me, trying to push out their assets enough for me to salivate on their bodies. It would have worked. I have been with a woman so long ago; I don't even remember when my cock actually had an erection. But when I come home from investigating little angels torn asunder, I usually have little to none sexual desire in me.

"Hey pretty boy." One whore purred as I came closer. I just wanted to go into the bar but I saw that it will not be so easy. She stood in my way, her huge breasts almost touching my chest. I had my head bent down which in hindsight was a bad idea. She thought I was mesmerized by her cleavage.

"I'm not expensive... much." She took a step closer to me, almost melding into my body. "Want to go for a ride?"

I felt the gaze of her pimp on my back and I knew I needed to be careful. If the wrong words were said, he might come over with the gun he had in his belt. I seriously had no energy now to kill him and make his body disappear.

So I did what I usually was forced to. My eyes activated and the unnatural shine returned. I looked up into the whore's eyes and she took a step back in fright.

"I... I'm sorry sir." She stuttered. I just left her standing, entering the club. I have been here a few times before. It was a den of corruption if I ever saw one. In the fine and rich part of the city, the owner had far too much money for the Muggle cops to investigate it. If they would, they could get neck deep into the shit this cesspool has created. I could honestly say that serving alcohol to underage was the most legal they were doing here. Illegal gaming, paid whores for waitresses and drug trafficking made a neat little painting of shit, piss and vomit. And I shouldn't even go into what they were doing under the bar. As with every huge underworld business, the top bar was only a shtick. Illusion. I don't even want to count how many mobsters had a hand in this little piece of enterprise and I didn't care. My office was often called to Muggle crimes for us to solve it far quicker than our non magical counterparts, but I just did it as quick and clean as I could. I cared not for their pains. As I said, I have worked for others far too long. I have given solutions for others' problems enough times for me to not only hate it but honestly not care about it.

I found myself a table in the corner where nobody sat. I didn't even have to skim the thoughts of the patrons, they were almost drunkenly screaming their most offensive, hedonistic fantasies into the atmosphere where I hovered and caught everything. A sarcastic half smile found its way to my face. I could easily upturn the city's power ladder with what I learn here in a minute. Corruption, robberies, cheating CEOs, every colour of the rainbow. I looked to an overweight blond man with black eyes. He was devouring a huge bottle of whiskey which he got from the hands of a small waitress who was currently smiling at him from his lap. Judge Frank William Edgar. Two times adulterer, a man who raped children for fun. He taped each and every occasion. Had a nasty addiction to anal sex and little blonde girls with pigtails. He was laughing and talking to a woman with straight back and tight bun. Mary-Allen Smith, High Secretary in the Parliament. She kept two ten year old boys in cages in the cellar of her summer home with spiky collars. She didn't rape them but she was always overtaken with glee whenever she tied leashes to their necks and brought them out for a walk in her huge yard. She was also delighted when she ordered them to rape each other and they did.

Disgusting people. _**This**_ was what I saved from Voldemort. These little demons and monsters were the souls I sacrificed my life for. The lives of my friends for. Sirius died for me, to save these... I can't even describe them. And yet... yet I still felt that whatever presence I got to know over the span of our investigation made these people feel like nothing. The evil that bombarded my brain every second I stayed here was just child's play compared to the oily darkness.

"Good evening Sir!" came a chirpy voice from above me. I looked up into the clear gray eyes of a young waitress. Her cleavage almost overtook her upper body and the whorish uniform they were forced to wear here just emphasized the size of her bust even more. Almost white blonde hair was tied into a tight ponytail on the top of her head and a dancer's figure was hidden under the frilly short skirt. Strong legs were stuck in bright red and black stockings. Another victim of our glorious world. I was sure she was not supposed to be here. She was not meant to be here. Innocence starting to fall into corruption. I was not sure how many hands touched her yet, but I didn't care all that much. I suppose I was just curious.

"Do you want anything?" she purred but it was untrained. She was new. "Anything at all?" She leaned down to get her face closer to mine and obviously to flaunt her considerable cleavage. Her skin seemed almost unnaturally pale white with not one speck of freckle or wrinkle. She was a porcelain doll with a small, upturned nose and large eyes. I noticed that the steel gray I though her gaze was, was just the trick of the light effects around us. Up close I could see that her eyes were clear sky blue. Innocent. Almost too innocent. An angel. Just like the one I gathered only a few hours ago.

"Vodka." I said, pulling out one hundred pounds from my jeans. "Keep them coming."

"Right away sir!" the girl smiled and took the bills, sticking them between her breasts. She walked away but I saw that her steps had this effect to them, almost like she was dancing as she pounced over to the bar. The barman saw the money in between her mounds and his eyes widened considerably. They talked a bit before his eyes turned to me. He instantly grabbed a fresh bottle of Russian Standard and gave it to the girl. She turned and made her way over to me. She fought to avoid grasping hands and wolf whistles and when she arrived she seemed slightly out of breath.

"Here you go handsome." She purred as she put the shot glass and bottle on the small table I had now. "Enjoy. And call me whenever you want something." After a sloppy wink, the girl disappeared into the crowd and I resigned myself to drinking my alcohol. One of the passive effects of so many magic packed into me as that it was increasingly hard for me to get drunk. I had a slight resistance to alcohol even before I was so trained in magic. Ron and I could always drink the whole Gryffindor House and later the whole DMLE and Auror Corps under the table with ease.

I didn't bother with the glass; I just uncorked the bottle and took a huge swing. It poured down my throat and burned its way into my stomach, giving me some clarity in the smoke addled air of the club. People all around me wore suits so expensive that even half of what they had on could pay an apartment block's bills in the slums. By far I've seem to be the most sober of all the patrons and even most waitresses. I've seen some of them sitting in fat, flabby laps, devouring sticky tongues under thick moustaches.

I felt violated. Disgusting was the best word to describe it. And yet I felt like I belonged. Me, the least drunk and sinned of them all. But my mind was just like the aura of this place. Dark. Cold. Emotionless. I have seen so much horror, so much fear that I was sure that someone weaker would just fall apart. Or commit suicide. But I was not weak. I was strong. I had to be. If not me, someone else would just face the darkness me and my office held at bay almost daily.

Darkness... it was such a strange word. Without light there would be no darkness. Without people like me to fight off the shadows there would be no shadows at all. A circle I could not break, nor any around me. But I was not even trying now. I just wanted to live my life as I see fit then die peacefully. That was it. No goals. No dreams. In essence, these pigs around me lived more than I did. They were happier, at least.

For hours on end, I just devoured my drink and watched the sickness around me. I was sure that death row had fewer sinners than this club yet I felt at home. Among the evil, wicked and the damned. I was one myself. If not, I saw myself as one at least. Before I knew it, I had three empty bottles in front of me. My little blonde angel looked after my every whim. She was there whenever my vodka emptied, gave me a flirtatious smile, and then disappeared into the corruption around us. I didn't know why but I felt a certain pull towards her. She was attractive, even a blind man could see that. But I honestly did not care about physical attraction. But when she arrived again, it felt almost natural to pull her on me. As her strong legs straddled me I did not feel it out of place. Her bust smashed against my chest and her sweet tongue danced with my vodka addled one and I did not care about anything. Maybe it was because of the little blonde angel I did not manage to save. She moved in my lap enticingly. It was of no use of course. Attraction did not come to me on a whim. I had full control of powers so developed and dangerous that I could just turn this landscape into fallout. Forcing an erection back was child's play.

"What's wrong handsome?" she asked breathlessly. I was sure she would usually feel the pressure under her by now. But my jeans did not bulge with anything under it; my zipper was not strained with pressure. My face was emotionless as she glanced at me, my unnaturally shining eyes boring into the blue gaze. But now I noticed something I have forgotten could happen. Instead of being scared, she seemed... interested. Her eyes did not leave mine, even though the whore in front of the club barely managed to not piss herself. Her face was strange. Peaceful. Interested. Enticed.

"Nothing." I said in a gruff, dark voice. She flinched a bit from my tone but did not back away.

"You're strange." She said but instead of standing from me as I expected her to, she gave me a half smile and leaned in again. The kiss was now ferocious, wild and uncontrolled. I did not let her come up for air as I did before, I smashed my lips against hers with so much power that I felt her beginning to get faint. Every ounce of stress I've felt from my job went into every small bit of motion I was doing and I felt her beginning to get weak in my arms. I finally let her get some air. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes glazed over. Her lips were still parted, bruised and swollen, a small speck of saliva making its way on her thick lower lip onto her chin. My face was still cold, my heart still emotionless.

"That was amazing." She whispered as her eyes met mine again. "But I need to go handsome. Work and all." She stood from my lap and I just noticed the small wet spot she left on my jeans where her nether regions rested before. She gathered my empty bottles and left quite quickly. With a small wave of my index finger, the wet spot vanished and I stood. I felt acceptingly tired so I decided to leave for the night. As I stood I found my little blonde waitress again. She was making her way towards where I sat but saw that I was no longer there. Her eyes scanned the crowd and I didn't move, letting her find me. When she did, her lips parted slightly again. I nodded in her direction before turning and leaving the club. The whore I scared was still there and as she saw me, she instantly took a few steps back. But that was not enough. The pimp who I was sure was hers, stepped in my way. He was a man twice my size both horizontally and vertically. The stench of sweat and overpriced perfume caught my nose and I couldn't help but to scrunch it slightly. Spots of thick hair were pressed against the black tank top he wore and by his breath I was sure he knew tooth paste only in passing. Thick gold chains were around his neck, enough to pay my monthly rent.

"You scared my woman, kid." He hissed. His long leather coat was glistening with the now only slight falling raindrops.

"I don't care much for your whore." I hissed, looking up to his face. His unshaven jaw clenched in anger but I saw hesitation too. He was scared as much as he was angry. But I knew his type. This is going to end up in a fight, I was sure. I sighed internally. Not my night.

"And now you go and insult a perfectly legal businessman." He sneered. "Now whatcha you do that for?"

I was silent. I knew that there was no more I could say to stop it. The pimp reached back and grabbed his pistol. He instantly pushed the barrel into my face, trying to be threatening.

"Now we are going to talk, brat." He hissed. "It will involve you, me and every precious little thing you have in your wallet."

"I will give you nothing." I spat coldly. Okay, he made me angry. "Get out of my way before you are broken beyond repair."

"You are brave you little twit." The man snapped angrily, waving his gun. "This is my little friend here, whelp and if you haven't noticed, it could pump you full o' led. I won't say it again. Money. Now."

I have had enough. I started to move. He saw it and his finger pulled the trigger, but there was no shot. My hands snapped up and caught the barrel before the mechanism could move. The pimp just looked shocked as I whipped the gun out of his hand and threw it to the side.

"You are going to leave." I commanded. "Now."

I didn't even follow as he started to run away. I didn't care that he slipped on the wet pavement and fell face first into a huge puddle. I didn't care. I forced my clenched fists into the pockets of my hoodie. I was angry at myself. If I would have just stayed at my apartment. If only I would have a life more normal. Less horrific. Less... mine.

"That was awesome!" I heard someone yell behind me. I half turned to see the blonde angel standing right at the entrance to the club, her eyes following the escaping pimp. "How did you do that?"

I knew she was speaking to me. I honestly could care less. I shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I heard her heeled uniform boots click on the pavement as she ran after me. I felt her hand on my shoulder. I jerked away by reflex.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. Then, with a small blush adorning her face, she stuck out her hand. A small piece of paper was between her fingers. My eyes scanned it and I saw numbers on it. Was she giving me her phone number?

"It's my phone number." She said and I could almost chuckle. I took it and eyed it before putting it in my pocket with my hand. She seemed embarrassed and slightly sheepish. "You can call me... I mean if you think... that is to say I'm..."

"I understand." I said slowly. Now that she spoke so much I heard out a strange accent. Northern. Norwegian or Swedish.

"Good! Well... yeah. Good. Thanks. I'm Anne by the way."

"Harry."

We stood there for a few seconds before she jumped almost like she remembered something.

"I've got to get back to work. Yeah." She said distractedly. "Well... call me?" She jumped forward and planted a kiss on my cheek before she ran back into the club. I shook my head and walked over to the darkest alley I could find before Apparating.

In my apartment again, I threw my clothes off on my sofa. My mind was working overtime. Why did she give me her number? Was it just attraction on her part? Or was she forced to by someone working above her? Was this just a ploy to get to me? Did someone think I'm just a rich boy and wanted to steal some money? Why did I keep it in the first place?

I sighed. I was tired and had four bottles of vodka in me. Which reminds me...

After I relieved myself in the bathroom, I instantly went to bed. As always, my nights were disturbing.

I dreamt that I was in space. I was floating in the void with shining stars around me like small specks of lights, lanterns in the horizon. I looked down... or at least I thought I did. I saw nothing under me. My chest, legs, arms all gone into the voice. I was just... me. My essence. I saw everything and nothing. I didn't know how I did but I moved around the void, my mind reeling from the fact that I was in space. The vacuum was cold and still. Nothing ever changed here. Nothing is ever not the same. And yet... yet I felt something. A presence. And... Merlin, it saw me. It... It knows I'm here!

I twisted and turned but I could... wait... there... there! I could... I could see it... but... what did I see?

It was darkness. Void in the vacuum. A presence between the stars. All I could see was just a dark spot between the small lights. A... patch of unpiercable shadow. It was... nothing and yet... it saw me. And I saw it.

"What are you?" I asked but I got no answer. But the presence came ever so closer... and something was in the middle. A small speck of form. What... a planet? Was that a planet? What was it? What was the darkness?

I woke up with sweat pouring off of my body. My black blanket was a wet mess between my leg and my pillow was thrown into the edge of the room. I was taking huge gulps of air and yet I felt like I needed more. Weak light was pouring into my bedroom from the windows. It was dawn. I ran a hand through my locks and stood, pulling up some free time pants and a T-shirt. I walked over to my window and looked down on London. The rain clouds were a thing of the past and the rare autumn sunshine made its appearance. I pulled my red curtains to the side and let the warmth wash over me. That dream... I couldn't figure out that dream. It could have been just a play of my mind but... No. I felt it to be more. And my feelings were often, if not always right. And it had the presence I've felt at the crime scenes, but so much stronger. I still felt cold shivers running along my spine.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to wash my teeth. After I did, I went into the living room and my small built in kitchen. I eyed the mess that was my apartment now. With one wave of my hand, my files organised themselves into neat little towers while the clothes of yesterday flew into the basket in my bathroom. As my hoodie flew past me, a small piece of paper slipped out from its pocket. My eyebrows furrowed. I summoned it to me and caught it, mid air. What... oh. Her phone number. What was her name? Anne?

I shrugged, putting it on the kitchen counter while I made myself a good mug of tea. I couldn't even finish drinking it when my phone rang. I saw the little buzzing thing on my table and I rolled my eyes. Officially it was Hermione's idea to buy cell phones, but since she couldn't use them at Hogwarts and Ron just couldn't use it in general, it was pretty pointless. Still, I obliged only to shut her up. I loved her to death, but she could get really annoying these days. Maybe the fact that I told her so many times before was the reason she put so much distance between us.

I summoned it with a flick and caught it, pushing the interface.

"Morning sunshine!" I heard. Talk of the devil and he appears. In my case, it's a she.

"Hermione."

"Wow that was even colder than last time. Is something wrong?"

"Another case." Was all I said. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Oh." She exclaimed quietly. "I'm sorry. Maybe it's the wrong time..."

"What did you want Hermione?"

"Well..." she started tentatively. "I just wanted to invite you, Ron and Hannah for dinner at my place. Recently... well not really recently, but someone... a special someone has came into my life and well, I just wanted to introduce you guys. You are my family after all."

I sighed tiredly, massaging the bridge of my nose. I really, really didn't need this. But I knew it meant a lot to her. And I admit, I was a bit curious about whom she let into her heart.

"Sure. Name the time." I finally said. I almost felt her smile even through the phone line.

"Thank you Harry!" she squealed. "Thank you so much! Can you make it today? I already called Ron and he and Hannah are coming. So, six at my place?"

"I'll be there."

"Thank you. Harry..." the change in her voice instantly got my attention. "I'm really glad you're coming. I miss you."

"I know Hermione."

"That's not really what I wanted to hear." She laughed. "But I know that's the best I'll get right now. Well, thanks again. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes Hermione."

"Bye then!"

She didn't even wait for me to say anything. Or maybe she got used to my short sentences and just put the phone down. I sighed again. I had to gather my energies to smile and act well in front of Hermione's special someone... or hell, even in front of Hannah. She was a good woman, one Ron deserved. She did not need my problems or weird behaviour on her shoulders.

I summoned some clothes and threw off my T-shirt and free time trousers. If I won't be home at the evening, then I needed to get some stuff over with today. Like, going to the office. Downing my tea with one gulp, I Apparated.

The ministry seemed peaceful. Nice surface. Nice illusion. It was just a cesspool of corruption, only bigger and more elegant than the club I was at night. And since we were magical, it was just a bit fancier. Fancier shit is still shit in my opinion. I walked into the elevator and pushed the small silver button that brought me to the DMLE and Auror Corps. Fortunately I was all alone. Seriously, if I had to share the elevator with another fat piece of trash who farted under my nose again, I'd flip and just turn him inside and out.

I arrived without problems and stepped out of the elevator. I dodged some paper planes and entered the third door on the corridor. The Special Operations and Tactical Division office. This was mine. It all had a nice history behind it but even though we had the fanciest name in the whole ministry, we were nothing special. We took the jobs nobody else would. It came with high pay, a lot of danger and an immense amount of hatred for anything alive. We faced both magical and Muggle crimes which were off the charts. Horrible couldn't quite cut it.

"Hey Boss." I heard the heavy Irish accent of Tom Kennings. Tom was a nice guy, a bit not my style. Even though he was the best spellcrafter and Unspeakable in the continent, he had a slightly loud, obnoxious personality that just didn't sit right with me. The team needed it though.

"Tom." I nodded. "The others?"

"In five minutes Boss. I called the meeting in the morgue as you always request."

"Good. Meet you there?"

He nodded and went back to his newspaper. Even though he was the one who partied and lived the most, Tom was loyal to this office and in extension, me through and through. He had a daughter and wife who I saved in the war. Funny thing was, I didn't even know until he told me. After he was hand picket for my team. I was glad.

I walked into the morgue. It wasn't that in all honesty. It was just a lab we used to dissect and clean dead bodies in hopes of finding more evidence. Our resident healer and Muggle forensics expert was none other than Susan Bones, my old schoolmate. She was a quickly rising Healer among the ranks of Snt Mungo's before Ron and I snatched her out of the hospital and put her here. In the war, she immensely helped with the injured and that's why we knew she had the stomach for it. She was now leaning in closely to the pieces of the corpse of the little angel I brought in yesterday. She assembled it as well as she could. My heart instantly grew cold, my face emotionless. Seeing a naked pre-teen girl in pieces on a metal table was not something the light hearted could just watch. I stepped over to her, blinking to activate my eyes. I could still see the residue of the presence but it was not as powerful as it usually was. In time, it was natural for it to dissipate.

"Found anything?" I asked although I knew her answer.

"Little." She answered, looking up. Susan was a beautiful woman which made it so much more of a shock that she was single even with the dates she tells us she goes to. Naturally busty and athletic, she was a red headed, blue eyed dream come true. For most men anyways. We did have our fare share of heated nights during the war but it was more about not wanting to die a virgin than any true emotion. Mostly attraction.

"Your eyes caught the dark magic?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well, I finally found something that could be linked to what you see. You need to understand that none of us actually understand what you're talking about most of the time when it comes to those green orbs of yours. But look here." She pointed to the circular hole under the girl's third ribcage. "Closely."

I leaned in and caught it. A small bundle of dark energy, the oily shadow made corporal.

"My wand caught it just in time." Susan admitted. "I cast a preservation spell fast enough. This piece of residue won't go anywhere soon."

"Good." I admitted, forcing as much appreciation into my voice as I could. Susan smiled slightly. "You know that this is our first real clue in a while. Great job."

"Finally found something," came the voice from the door. I turned to see the others coming in. They were led by Ron who, again, had a cigarette in his mouth, although it was unlit. Susan has given him endless grief about smoking in the morgue and it took a few dozen well placed medical hexes for him to stop. Long hair pulled into a ponytail and a manly moustache and goatee on his face, Ron looked nothing like the blushing boy from Hogwarts. He was now an experienced man with cold blue eyes that saw a bit too much horror. He nodded to me as a greeting. Behind him was Elena, a Russian ex-Auror who was kicked out from their country after a bit of a questionable mission. She and her partner were to infiltrate and destroy Ukraine's Auror Corps. The Russian and Ukraine Ministries never loved each other and had many underground battles going on. Elena have had enough of the assassinations and stopped it all. The Ukraine Magical Government offered her sanctuary and then transported her to Britain for her protection. Not only was she the best fighter among us, excluding me, she was also the most experienced in Muggle technology and mob tactics. She was our eyes and ears out on the streets and she did her job damn well.

Luna Lovegood, another ex-school mate underwent massive changes during the war. She was not the dreamy girl of the past anymore. Her much loved father betrayed us when we were hiding out at their home. Although Adam Lovegood died not long after the betrayal, Luna never forgave him for that breach of trust. She was our expert in magical and non magical creatures. Surprisingly, we need her opinion during much of our investigations. She seemed to find information on creatures known, less known and unknown in an uncanny fashion. She was also the heart of the team, also something we needed next to Tom's humour and light heartedness.

Speaking of which, Tom closed the door behind him which instantly activated the built in silencing and privacy charms.

"Now that we're all here." Ron stated. "Care to elaborate?"

"Certainly." Susan started. "Of course, as you all know, this girl is the next in line behind the nine other murders around the city."

"Ten victims." Luna whispered. "Still no clue."

"That's where you're wrong." Susan grinned. "I finally got something."

Everyone piped up at that news.

"Here." She waved her wand and the speck of dark magic became visible for a few seconds. Tom, who knew more about magic crafting and spells than any of us pushed his way forward and leaned down to inspect it.

"I have never seen anything like this before." He stated much to our shock. His brown eyes narrowed. "I'm not even sure it's dark magic."

"Then what is it?" Ron asked with a raised brow. "I was with Harry when we found the remains. It definitely felt dark."

"True." I added.

"Describe what it was like then."

"Oily." Ron said. Strangely enough, he used the same words I did when I tried to use words to describe it. "Almost like oily shadows."

"Alien." I continued. "It felt strangely alien. Like it was not supposed to be there. Not where mortals lived."

Silence overtook the small morgue. Everyone looked at me and Ron. They heard it being described before, but as they saw the ever twisting and changing small bundle, they finally understood what we were talking about.

"I see what you're sayin' Capn'." Tom said, eyeing the phenomena again. "It makes me feel unclean." He pulls out a small vial from his robes. It was shining slightly with a white light and we all knew that this was a Tear. Tears were quite unique and yet the Department of Mysteries seemed to have an abundance of them. They were in essence the mix of unicorn and phoenix tears, crystallised and changed into forms they wanted them to be. We knew Tom had a Tear knife in his belt at all times.

He carefully slid the vial under the black knob and caught it slowly. The speck slid down the vial effortlessly before Tom put the lid on it, pocketing it. He promised to get it to the Unspeakables right away and slid out of the room.

"Elena?" I looked at her with a raised brow. "What's your opinion?"

"Nothing changed Boss." She explained, green eyes gazing at the corpse. "If not for the magical residue I would say normal Muggle cults. But I have no knowledge of any magical rituals that this is a part of." She shook her head. "No, nothing like this."

"It's a serial, which we know." Ron stated. "It is not committed by only one person. That's a guess, but I think it's a good one."

"Agreed." Luna whispered. "Also, I have still not found any evidence that'll say that it was a creature of any sort."

"It's still likely." I added, eyeing the injuries. "I don't know what could have torn her apart without leaving a bruise or mark of any sort."

"You noticed too?" Susan asked her smile appreciative.

"Which means?" Ron questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, if you grab hold of a part of the body and tear it down, you need to hold it real tight. That creates marks. Bruises. In time they'll turn blue and show, especially on fair skin like hers. Yet do you see any on her?"

"No."

"Exactly. Whatever tore her apart didn't hold her physically."

"So, it's magic." Elena assessed.

"Or a creature." I added. "We don't know enough to rule it out. Keep up the good work." I sighed. "I need to meet with the Minister. I promised her I'll come by if we found anything."

"I still have a ton of work." Susan said but then she smiled. "Say hello to Ami for me will you?"

I nodded and left the room. Luna and Elena stayed but I felt Ron coming after me.

"Hey." He said once the door closed behind us. "Hermione called you too?"

I nodded again, not stopping to listen. Ron followed me out of our office and into the elevator to the Minister's office.

"You're coming right?"

Nod.

"So, Mione finally found herself someone. Love to see the bloke." He tried again. I saw the tightness of his face as he finally lit the cigarette. "Love to beat him too."

"She's a big girl." I finally said. "She can look out for herself. More so than we can at least."

"True." We were silent for a few seconds as the elevator sped by. "What about the girl?"

"She's dead Ron."

"I know that. Still. Thoughts?"

"None." I admitted. "I have no clue."

"Yeah, same here."

He breathed out a huge amount of smoke and it took all of my self control not to choke. I usually got used to his smoking but in closed off spaces like this, it was hard.

"We need to find something out real fast mate." Ron said, shaking his head. "We can't afford more dead."

"There are always going to be more dead." I told him, looking into his eyes. "No matter we do, we are animals Ron. And we kill for fun. There's no stopping it, not now, not ever."

"Then why do we do this?" he asked back, blue eyes questioning. "Why bother?"

"Fun?" His eyes widened slightly but my emotionless tone and face told him that I was not serious. The elevator arrived and I stepped out, leaving him there. I walked up to the Undersecretary who was sitting at a richly decorated desk right in front of the entrance to the Minister's office.

"Harry!" Amelia Bones looked up, smiling. "Business with the Minister?"

"Undersecretary." I nodded to her. "Yes. I promised her I'll come by when something new arises."

"You found something?" she asked excitedly. The ex-Head of the DMLE was always interested in our work.

"A little something." I corrected her. "May I?"

"Of course. That door is always open to you."

I walked past her and knocked. After hearing a soft voice, I opened it and stepped it.

"Harry." The Minister smiled. "It's always good to see you. Come in, sit!"

Andromeda Tonks née Black was a woman in her early fifties but still held strong and had a regal, powerful stance. I had no heart to tell her that her empire is actually just a lie and that outside this office it was a grim, disgusting world. Andi did grow as a leader during the war and after Crouch's death she slid into the role of Minister to the collective satisfaction of the masses. She did a good enough job I suppose.

"Minister." I greeted politely and sat at the chair right in front of her desk. "I have news."

"It's about the terrible murders isn't it?" Andromeda asked "What did you find?"

"It's not much." I admitted. "A piece of residue magic. The Unspeakables should be dissecting it as we speak."

"Good. What is your opinion?"

I was silent, thinking about my answer. Usually, it was Ron who handled the talks with the officials, but to the Minister, it was always me who made the report. What I said was what she knew about what we were doing down there.

"It's dangerous." I decided in saying. "And alien. We don't understand it yet."

"A brand new type of magic?"

"Or a forgotten one. We are lucky Specialist Bones managed to save even that much."

"Ah, Amelia's niece, isn't it? I heard a lot about her from Snt Mungo's. You know..." she leaned in closer with a small smile on her face. "They want me to give her back. The Deputy Head of the Accidental Magic ward quit the other week."

"She's in my office." I said in an authorative voice. "She will leave only by her own volition."

"Believe me, I know." Andromeda said, putting her hands up. "I won't budge. But as far as Amelia told me, Susan loves working with you."

I nodded, storing that piece of information for later. I was glad Susan liked it there. One thing I always fought for with the Ministry was the right to give everything to those who worked under me.

We exchanged pleasantries and I left quickly, wanting to get back to my office. When I arrived back, I saw Luna and Elena sitting at their respective desks, immersed in their work.

"Anything?" I asked. They looked up. Elena nodded while Luna shook her head. I walked up to the Russian and sat on her table.

"Nothing serious Boss." Elena admitted while she gave me a paper. I read it quickly.

"These are the addresses of the murders." I said with a raised brow. She nodded and pulled out a map from under the massive amount of papers she had on her desk. I watched it and instantly saw what she was telling me.

"I might not be right. But I think they are connected."

"You might be right." She also used many patterns to connect the dots. One... one took my interest. It was almost like a pentagram, but not quite. Yet... it was far too much of a coincidence.

"Yeah, you chose the same one I did." Elena smiled. I nodded and gave it back to her.

"Take Luna and go back to the places." I ordered. "If this is right then they are preparing for a grander ritual. That means that there's a residue we have not caught."

"Understood." She nodded to Luna who instantly stood, joined her and they left the office for the apparition points. I massaged the bridge of my nose as I stood from the table. I walked into the morgue where Susan was still studying the corpse.

"Back already?" She asked, not even looking up. "What did she say?"

"That we should hurry our arses up. People are dying out there."

"They always do." I couldn't help but smile. She was thinking like me. "I found something else."

"What?"

"The girl was raped."

I shrugged. "So?"

"I found some DNA."

I stopped instantly. "What?"

"Well, I _**think**_ its DNA." Susan stressed. "Come here. And do your eye thingy."

I activated my eyes and did what she asked. She motioned towards the girl's nether regions. Strangely enough the magical residue did not disappear as quickly over there as it did all over.

"I didn't notice it yet." She admitted. "The black magic was strong all over but it all but dispersed anywhere else."

"Everywhere but there apparently."

"Indeed. And that's not all. I've found something else." Susan pulled out a small vial with a spot of blackness in it. But it wasn't magic. It was physical.

"What is that?"

"I have no clue. I've tried every identification spell I could but nothing comes up. For all intense and purposes, it's not even organic."

"So? It might be just a part of the object the killers pushed down her vagina."

"That's the problem. It's clearly organic."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm telling you. That's the only spell that checks out. Whatever that was a part of, it's alive. Or was alive. That's what makes it creepier. Harry, whatever that is, it's not from around here. Not of this world. There is no living creature or being on this plane of existence that this can be a part of."

"Maybe the spells are just flawed." I didn't want to be the sarcastic arsehole, but I knew I must say it.

"You mean I made a mistake."

"No. I mean the spells themselves are flawed."

"Show it to Luna or Tom then." By her tone I knew I offended her. She'll get over it soon enough. If not, her loss.

"Tom's still on another task. And Luna just left with Elena to check up on a theory. It'll just have to wait until one comes back." She looked away and put both of her hands on the table atop the corpse. I sighed.

"Susan, you did a great job today." I said. "No one I knew would have done a better. You really helped us."

"I know." She took a rugged breath. "Harry, what if these were always there? I have nine other corpses who might have had the same clues. What if I just didn't notice? What if I was just not throughout enough?"

"Susan." I ordered. She quieted instantly and looked a bit sheepish for her outburst. "You are doing a great job." I stressed further. "I know it's stressful. But you need to stay focused." I sighed. "Take another look around her then freeze her with the others. Don't worry yourself over it more. You've done what you could."

"Right." She nodded. "Thanks."

I didn't know if she was talking about my speech or the fact that I ended her job today, but I just nodded and turned to leave. Before I could step out, I heard her call after me. I didn't turn, but stopped.

"How do you keep your cool?" she asked.

"Easily." I answered. "I just don't care anymore."

With that, I left her in the morgue.

I was walking up the stairs to Hermione's apartment at Hogsmeade. It was a small little thing, but she needed no more since she was always at the castle. I held two bottles in one hand and a piece of red rose in the other. It was her favourite flower and because I was snot to her so often, I decided to be nice this one time. I arrived to the door and knocked awkwardly.

I heard voices from inside and soon footsteps came closing in. I heard fiddling with the handle and then finally the wooden door opened. Hermione stood there in her everyday robes, short bushy hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"Harry!" she shrieked and jumped into my arms. I grunted and walked in with her hanging from my neck. I saw Ron and Hannah smiling at us.

"Help." Was all I said which made the dark blonde ex-Hufflepuff laugh. Hermione finally detached herself from me and gave me a huge smile.

"Don't fret." She giggled. "You're big and strong. You can take it. Oh, is that for me! Thank you!" She grabbed the rose from my hand planted a small kiss on my cheek. "You're a darling. Even when you're snot sometimes."

I shook my head tiredly. I haven't been here for five minutes and she was making me tired. I gave her the two bottles also.

"I didn't know what we'll be having." I told her. "So I brought both white and red."

"Oh ever so thoughtful."

"I try. Hannah, Ron. Glad to see you."

"We only parted a few hours ago mate." Ron smiled and shook my hand. Hannah came up to me and gave me a kiss on my other cheek.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Same old grey existence."

That made her giggle. "You haven't changed I see. You really need a nice girl in your life Harry." Always the matchmaker, than one. But I noticed something too. She was glowing. Almost literally. Her smile, her eyes, her cheeks, everything. She was radiating happiness, from her dark blonde hair, hazel eyes down to her immaculately cleaned sandals. Oh no. I looked at Ron who was now talking to Hermione. He was not smiling but I could see the radiation behind his gaze. Oh bloody hell no. Are they? Did they? Oh fuck.

"You're pregnant." I stated. Hermione instantly quieted and looked at me, shocked. Hannah blushed a deep red and so did Ron.

"Way to spoil the big surprise mate." Ron scoffed and yet his voice wasn't angry at all.

"You're pregnant?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. Hannah nodded and Hermione instantly jumped into her arms and hugged the young woman. "Oh, congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Calm down Aunt Hermione." Hannah smiled. Ron face-palmed himself.

"And then she spoils the other surprise."

"Oh hush you. It's not like I told her that I wanted her to be the Godmother... whoops!"

"Hannah!"

"Sorry."

"Really?" Hermione asked, now beaming and tearing up at the same time. "Oh, thank you! I'm so honoured!" She hugged Hannah again and then jumped into Ron's arms, squeezing the life out of him.

"So, what do you say Harry?" Ron looked at me from behind Hermione's bush of a hair. "Godfather?"

I looked away and turned to face my shoes. I was honoured, sure. But... I was way too scarred to be anyone's Godfather. Way to uncaring. But instead of voicing my fears I just nodded.

"Sure. Thanks Ron."

The redhead finally escaped Hermione's clutches and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mate, lighten up." He whispered as Hermione and Hannah went into immediate planning. "I'm going to be a father. I thought at least being a Godfather to my little squirt would make you smile."

"I'm happy for you Ron." I cursed my emotionless voice. "I really am. But... do you really want me? Sure we're friends but I'm not responsible enough. I am not... many things enough to be a Godfather."

"I know and I understand. But do this for me."

"I will." My face might have looked even more tired than it used to because I saw the worry on my best friend's face.

"What's up?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to worry him. But as I looked up into his eyes I broke.

"We just gathered a little girl's body parts from all around her room Ron." I said finally. "People are out there who do this shit daily. Do you really think bringing a child to this world is a good idea?"

"I know." He nodded. "I understand. I was afraid too, at first. But Harry... I am going to be a father. That is something I have dreamed of for years. I'm finally in a situation where I can make it happen. And I want Hermione and you with me when I do."

I nodded and he left me standing there, hugging his wife. I understood where he was coming from. In his position I would do the same. But still. I wasn't in his position. I was in mine. And after the shit we've been through, the horrors we have seen... I'm not sure I would do it.

"So, where's the man of the hour?" Hannah asked Hermione. The brunette blushed and smiled.

"Well, there's the thing." She looked away from all of us and muttered something.

"What was that?" Hannah strained. "I didn't hear that dear."

"It's not a man." Hermione said more loudly. We all froze.

"Come again?" Ron made a show of cleaning her ears.

"You heard her." I answered my eyes on Hermione. "So, when is she arriving?"

The brunette opened her mouth but then a knock was heard on her door.

"Right now." She smiled and went to answer it. We all glanced out to the hall and Ron and I instantly got rooted in place with shock.

"Hey. Am I late?" the girl asked. Hermione gave her a chaste kiss.

"Not too much. They are all here and waiting for you."

Hermione just accompanied her girlfriend into the living room where they stood hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Susan Bones smiled and waved weakly. "What's up?"

Ron's jaw hit the floor. I had much more self control and just looked at the two with narrowed eyes. Susan. And here I was thinking I might ask her out. Well, it's better this way. I just escaped having to deal with dating inside the office.

"Susan?" Ron asked in a low voice. He clearly didn't believe it. But Hannah seemed even more shocked.

"Su?" the blonde took a step closer; eyeing the two young women's intertwined hands. "When? How? Why? Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend!"

"I didn't want to jinx it." The redhead admitted. "It just happened one day and well... I wanted it to last." She glanced at Hermione lovingly. The three women instantly got into energetic chatting. Ron stepped over to me, still surprised.

"Little Bones." He shook his head. "Who would have guessed?"

"I wanted to ask her out." I stated. Ron chuckled and shook his head again.

"Mate... you just have the worst luck with women."

"I'm starting to see it." I answered sarcastically. Then my nose twitched. I didn't want to disturb the three so I led Ron into the small kitchen where I could smell the roast being finished. I pulled it out with magic, making it float on the top of the turned off burners. Beautiful prime rib roast with garlic mashed potatoes and roasted corn and peppers. Hermione was a great cook, a passion we shared before I actually started hating my existence. I also saw strawberry and blueberry sauce which meant Hermione's special no bake cheesecake. Meanwhile, Ron gathered the plates and utensils we'll need and went out to set the table. Soon enough, Hermione came in, smiling good naturedly at me.

"Thank you." She said.

"I didn't want the roast to burn."

"Oh that too. But thanks for not freaking out."

"Susan's a grown woman." I offered evenly. "I trust her to make her choices well. She did decide to come work under me."

"One of her best choices." Hermione admitted, beaming. "I heard so much about that office. She loves it there." When I raised a brow she put her hands up. "Not too much. I definitely did not hear too much."

"Good."

"Harry." I heard her voice change from happiness to seriousness. "I think I love her."

"Hermione..."

"No, really. I think... I think I really do. I didn't want you to know about it until I deemed it fit to be important. It is now. Harry, I want her to move in with me. I want us to live together. I... Harry I want to marry her one day."

I knew what she wanted me to do. So I did. I opened my arms and let her jump into my hug. She buried her head into my chest.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I admitted. "I care for you Hermione. You are the closest thing I have for a sister. But... I can't wish you luck. Where I work... what we face every day... it isn't pretty. It's not even bad. It's pure evil. The evil of men all around us. People who you teach now. Children who will grow up to do the things I investigate. Ron and even Susan would tell you the same."

"So what are you saying?" she whispered into my chest. "I should not search for happiness?"

"You should. What I'm saying is that you should hold on to your happiness if you found it. It's a little too hard to come by nowadays."

Yet again, I sat alone in my apartment. It was crisp and clean, the television was on and I was sipping home-made ramen. Everything should have been good. Yet, nothing was. As I watched the news about whichever celebrity was the mode right now, I just felt out of place. Ron was happy with Hannah. Susan and Hermione have found each other and they loved what they managed to make with it. Me... I was alone in a bachelor flat and watched TV. I felt alone. Sadly, I always did feel alone. Like an outsider looking inside, I just never found myself. I found friends. Even a home. But that wasn't a place in life. I felt like I needed to do something with myself yet I did not know what.

And these murders... Merlin, what did these murders mean? What of that presence? And my dream? I almost forgot about it. Dreams always haunted me, real or imagined. It was like second nature for me to find meaning in my dreams but I just couldn't place it.

What about what Susan and Tom said? Both found pieces of evidence that made absolutely no sense. Alien? Unknown? They were no better words to use here and yet I just couldn't accept it to be possible. What was happening out there?

My head started to hurt so I just stopped it altogether. I drank the last of my soup and walked into the kitchen, washing my bowl. I fished out a small bottle of grape soda from my fridge and turned to go back but my eyes caught the small piece of paper on the counter. Anne, her name was. Blonde angel. I wasn't even thinking as I summoned both the paper and my cell. I didn't even notice that my fingers pushed the touch screen and I definitely didn't control myself when I put the phone to my ear, listening as it rung. It took a few seconds for her to pick up.

"This is Anne."

"Harry." Idiot. Could I have started even more pathetically?

"Harry!" she screamed enthusiastically. I heard something in the background but it wasn't the heavy techno tones of her workplace. "Hi! I'm so glad you called! How are you?"

"Fine." Was all I managed to say. I cursed myself again. Years of living my antisocial life really did put a dampener on my chatting skills. "You?"

"Oh, just peachy. I'm just watching my friend's son. He's a little rascal but he's cute too. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just watching the telly."

"Can't be all that exciting. Bored?"

"As usual."

"Poor thing." She giggled. "How about this. I'm off from work tomorrow all day and I just love me some great breakfast. How about you, me and a steaming dish of toast and scrambled eggs at the Tavern? You know the place?"

"I know of it."

"So, it's a date?"

I thought about it. I don't know. Why was I even calling her? Did I want this? I should just put the phone down.

"Hello? Harry, you still there?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

"No, I mean yes. It's a date."

"Oh. Oh! Okay. Well then... see you then?"

"Sure."

"I'll have to go now. Petey is awake and is trying to swallow the Xbox. Got to go!"

She put the phone down before I could say anything. I sighed. What was I doing? Do I really want to go out with a whore from a club? What was the point of it all? I shook my head. I already told her I'll be there. Why, I just don't know. But it happened, so I'm going. Shit.

I turned the telly off and went into my bedroom to sleep.

Darkness. Endless void. I was in space... floating. Planets all around me in their ever changing course around the sun. I turned over. Nothing was in the void. Only the stars.

Wait... what is that?

Dark shadow over the stars. Lights going out. In the middle of it, one planet.

_**Harry Potter.**_

I heard it. It seemed like a voice but... It wasn't. I just... I couldn't explain what it was. Otherworldly. Alien.

_**You search for us. You want to find us. You will. **_

It was talking. Or... was it? What... what was it? I had a feeling... I felt that even if I knew... I just wouldn't understand it. I wouldn't get it. I would just... go mad.

Who are you?

_**N'gha n'ghft. Gnaiih hupadgh yar-syha'h. Y-ai kn'a. Harry Potter mnahn'. Yuggoth ch'f'gof'nn. **_

And with that, I woke up, screaming.

That's the first chapter. I was just sitting around at home and decided to just roll with it. It's not much of a mystery since I gave away the clues in the last dream sequence. I hope some, and hope more that many will understand the reference and what I'm trying to write about. So, opinions? I don't know if I will or should continue this, but I think it'll depend on what you guys think. So, thanks for the read and review!


End file.
